


The Shadow of The Past You

by TrashPoemDump (Hereisthere_gg)



Series: Trash Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Is this even a poem, Original Character Death(s), Other, Take my trash, Trash poem, ghost - Freeform, i dont think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/TrashPoemDump
Summary: They're dead.She likes to pretend they aren't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What
> 
> Take my trash poem plz I don't know where else to put it

"And there's Venus!"  
Her face holds a grin,  
"Mars! Jupiter, even!"  
The other one doesn't look at her.  
The other one can't look at her.  
Rather, they are downtrodden and silent,  
As they should be.  
"I love the planets," She sighs, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, and a single tear falls with a passing comet.  
"And so did you."


End file.
